How to hide yourself from yourself
by leni-sama
Summary: What if something strange happened and Kagome&Inuyasha would met somebody in Kagomes time? But no, that won't be enough.. they would share the first kiss? Find out... Btw: I suck at summaries...


»Oh Kagome! « A really pissed of Inuyasha said.

»What? « She answered. They were in a shop. Buying some outfits for Inuyasha.

"Do I really have to wear some weird stuff like that Hobo guy?"

"Hobo?" she asked confused.

"You know the weird guy at your school. The one with the really small, wooden sword..."

"Do you mean Hojo-kun?"

"Yes, whatever... Okay he's not the worst..."

"Really?" 'Thought he hated him the most, weird...'

"Feh, don't forget the wimpy wolf!" he told her and tucked his hands into his fire rat haori. 'How could I forget Kouga-kun?' she scolded herself and then Inuyasha:

"Inuyasha! I'm going to use the 'S' word if you don't stop screaming!" she screamed at him.

"No! I'm not screaming! You are!"

"What!" she asked and looked at the people around her which were starring at the two of them. "Oh... hah! Inuyasha we should find some proper clothes..."

"Do I have to?" he asked her quietly as she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the clothes for men.

"Yes! If you like to come to my birthday party and my graduation then: YES!" she told him and tried not to raise her voice...

"This stinks!" he told her. She rolled her eyes.

"Everything in my word stinks to you..." but then she sniffed and 'Wueh, what's that?' she asked herself and made a face. She looked around and saw the source of the stench. "Why do they have to make stinking cologne?"

"Co-lo-gne?" a very confused Inuyasha said.

"Yes, cologne. We could buy you one, which don't stink like that."

"I.." he tried to say something but Kagome found something and Inuyasha was scared of her. She was running from stander to stander and squealed:

"Oh! Look at this shirt! Isn't it pretty? And oh look at that!" and in less then 10 minutes she had a pile of cloths in her hands. She came to him, put the cloths into his hands, grabbed him by his haori and the second time today he was dragged somewhere... The destination was a changing room. Inuyasha looked scared as he saw how many males were sitting near the changing rooms and every one was scared to death. A guy smiled to him and said to his friend:

"Oh, look at the poor guy! His woman is going to eat him alive..." but stopped as he saw that every woman glared at him, including Kagome. "Heh, I was going to say 'because he hasn't got her anything that she could try on?" but his friend only put his head into his hands and laughed silent. A dark haired woman looked at him:

"Oh, just shut up!" and the guy went still. To say that Inuyasha was scared was nothing. He was very, very, very scared. He looked at Kagome and she gave him his evil smile.

"I'm so dead..." he said to himself but Kagome heard him and he earned himself a sit for later.

"Inuyasha, here go in there and try this.." she said and gave him some clothes.

Several hours later a new Inuyasha came out from the changing room. Kagome bought him everything that the store had. Okay, not everything but her mother told her that he needed some general stuff. She won't ever forget the scene where she told him that he should try on some boxer shorts. He only looked at her and asked "Where should I put them on?" After she explained everything to him she couldn't tell who was blushing more. After the big conflict about the socks, followed the conflict about the shoes and then... Okay there were many conflicts... But Inuyasha looked good now. He was dressed in a red button up shirt underneath a white long sleeved T-shirt and jeans. Oh yes, the best were his new Adidas shoes. She smiled at him and put a red baseball cap on his head. So they went to pay for the clothes and left the shop with 5 big bags.

"You look perfect..." she said and smiled.

"I'm hungry..."

"What would you like?"

"You ask?"

"I was just polite..." she said and showed him her tongue.

"And you say that I'm like a child?"

"Hmm... yes I dare." And she smiled. "Inuyasha, I'm not hungry, but if you want we can go and drink something and when we come home I'll make you some ramen?"

"How many? « he asked and looked at her 'I swear I haven't seen a more intelligent face cross his face, as this how-many-ramen-will-I-get-look...' she thought and giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I'll make you the biggest bowl of ramen that the world has ever seen. Plus, it will be a new taste..." she said and walked to a traffic light and pushed the little button and waited for the green light.

"Kagome! A new taste?" he asked, followed her and looked like a puppy with big eyes. She smiled evil and nodded.

"Kagome you're scary when you smile like that..."he complied.

"Oh, like Naraku?"

"Yes..."

"You can forget about the ramen..." she said and turned away.

"Kagome!" she turned around and grabbed his hand

"The sooner we'll drink something the sooner you'll get your ramen..."

"Then lets go..." he said and wanted to sprint across the street, but Kagome stopped him in time.

"Inuyasha, it's red. And I want you to live and I have much better things to do as to dig a grave for you...like making ramen for you..."

"Feh, red, blue or any light! Let's hurry!"

When Kagome finally decided for a place to drink something Inuyasha followed her like a well mannered puppy. They sat down. The place was nice, it was outside and it looked like a little park; some trees, grass and even a fountain. They went to a free table and she sat down he only stood there.

"Oh Inuyasha _sit _down!" she told him but there was no Inuyasha anymore. A loud 'THUCK' was heard and he ate dirt. "Inuyasha!" she screamed. The people looked at her. She smiled at them and said: "He's so clumsy! Hehehe!" The people looked as he was the lunatic Nr.1. but believed it. As Inuyasha sat down she said a quiet: "I'm so sorry!"

"You should be...!"he said back and looked insulted. She wanted to say something more but was stopped as a waitress came and Kagome ordered a Coke. Inuyasha looked confused and looked at her and then at the waitress and then again at Kagome. Kagome saw that and ordered

"Two Cokes then, please..."

"We have the best ice-cream here around you know...would you like some...?" she asked friendly.

"Really, two chocolate then..."

"Okay..." As she went away Inuyasha asked:

"Coke, ice-cream?"

"Coke, an American drink with bubbles and ice-cream the fluffy thing you ate a long time ago..."

"Ah-ha... Ame-ri-ca?"

"I'll tell you more... It's a country far away from Japan..."

"But then it must be expensive!"

"No it's so...that..." and the big explanation began. A half hour later Inuyasha knew all about America and ate the fluffy thing and drank the stuff with bubbles in it. Kagome wanted to pay and stood up to search for the waitress but she froze...

"Bloody hell!" she said and looked at a couple some tables away...

**Some tables away:**

There sat a couple, around 30. The man had black hair tied into a pony-tail and violet eyes, the woman next to him had black hair and blue eyes. The man ate some banana flavored ice-cream and the woman drank a coffee. They were laughing and talking. Then the woman said something to the man and he blushed and interceded himself...

"Feh! So what I just like the shirt!"

"The shirt? Can I have the bag, please?"

"No!"

"In this bag« she pointed to the bag "are 10 shirts; they are all the same only they're in different colors! And you dare call me cloth-obsessed?"

"Oh sweetheart would you like some clothes?"

"Are you tying to corrupt me?"

"No!"

"But you can go on a shopping-tour with me! It will be sooo funny!"

"No! Why I?"

"Because you like it!"

"No I just like buying shirts!"

"You like shopping and I know that!"

"Kami-sama why do you hate me?"

"He doesn't hate you, he loves you and so do I..." she said and kissed him.

"I love you too Kagome, but I still don't want to go with you!"

"Damn it!" Then she tried to do something that Inuyasha, no, nobody could resist.

'Hell no!' he thought 'This is my end!' She looked at him with watery puppy eyes and bagged:

"Pleasee?"

"Ok, I'll come with you!"

"Thank you! We could go now! Can we? You're free today; and you don't need to go to a meeting... soo... "

"Yes, I'll just pay for the drinks. Wait a second" she smiled and watched as he walked to the waitress.

**Back at the young couple's table:**

"Kagome! It's you, only a little bit older!" he informed her.

"And there were you only in your human form!"

"But how?"

"I don't know!"

"Oh shit I, I mean, he comes out and he'll walk past us!"

"Inuyasha come here!" she grabbed him and pulled him closer to her. … He tried to say:

"Om my go..." but he couldn't go on because their lips met. First he didn't move but then he began to kiss her back.

The 'old' Inuyasha came back to his table, grabbed the hand of his wife and together they began to walk. As they passed the young kissing couple, the 'old' Kagome said to her husband

"Oh look, it reminds me of our first kiss!"

"Yes, me too" he answered and she giggled. With that they walked away, hand in hand.

THE END


End file.
